creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheRogue12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CalamityJack19 page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:16, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ChristianWallis (talk) 08:22, July 24, 2018 (UTC) I wrote that page here by accident anyway so it doesn't even matter! XD TheRogue12 (talk) 06:34, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Hi, this is creepyROBLOX. just saying hi! ~CreepyROBLOX Heeeeeeeeyyyyy! Edit: They never responded rip TheRogue12 (talk) 05:49, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Blog Rules Hello. (Please note that I am not an administrator) You have commented on the blog Why Did 2014 Suck for Horror Movies?. Please note that it is against this site's blog rules to comment on "ancient" blogs (blogs that have not had anything added, or have not been commented on in the past thirty days). Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 05:27, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Talk Page Spam Please do not spam talk pages. You have recently left a message on ThErAkE's talk page and said user has not made an edit since 2011 which means he/she most likely has not done anything that would have caused you to leave this message. That said, you simply left "Sigh. really?" which can easily be considered spam. (Please note that I am not an admin.) Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 02:36, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 11:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Notice The creepypasta wiki does not allow for roleplaying as seen here. Please refrain from doing so or you will receive a temporary ban as per our site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :As you were warned about role-playing and are continuing to do so, I'm issuing a three day ban. The next infraction will be much longer. This wiki does not allow for roleplaying due to its tendency to cause drama, in-fighting, and other issues. If you return after this three day period and role-play again, your ban will be significantly longer. This is the last time I'll issue this warning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:49, October 27, 2018 (UTC) : Notice Please do not blank your talk page as it's against site rules. Doing so again will result in a temporary ban as talk page messages are important for record keeping. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:47, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Roleplaying You've previously been warned about roleplaying. You've been banned for it. And you continue to do so. Therefore, your ban has been renewed and extended to 7 days. This is a cease and desist order: any further attempts at roleplaying will award you indefinite ban. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 06:59, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Just saying hello! ---- Evita128 02:47, December 31, 2018 (UTC) (Holy crap you scared me for a minute there!) Hello! Edit: Why do people always say hello on my ban reasons/warnings/story deletion messages anyway? TheRogue12 When in doubt refer to this sentence. 03:16, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey TheRogue12 seen alot of your comments and thought you should check this one out. It's a bit long but I like it's realism to it https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/I_Dared_My_Best_Friend_to_Ruin_My_Life_-_He's_Succeeding GexaNinja (talk) 18:09, January 10, 2019 (UTC)GexaNinja Thanks, I'll read it when I get the chance! (Also I prefer to be called Rogue or TheRogue rather than being called TheRogue12 directly). Edit: So far so good! TheRogue12 - When in doubt refer to ''' 00:10, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Hi Rogue Hi, do I know you? XD Edit: Oh, hello Sharna Edit 2: Oh wow big and fancy signature XD ''TheRogue12 - When in doubt refer to ' 23:16, January 27, 2019 (UTC)